


Caught Up

by kittenofdoomage



Series: The Twelve Days Of Kinkmas 2017 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Control, Dirty Talk, Dom!Sam, Exposure, F/M, Fucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Restraint, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Teasing, fucktoy!reader, humilitan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: Getting tangled up when searching for the Christmas decorations in the bunker’s copious storage space could have been amusing, but Sam took it in a whole other direction.





	Caught Up

 

“Shit!”

You tugged at your arm, growling when it didn’t come free. It wasn’t the ideal situation, and normally, you’d find the humor in it, but this… this wasn’t funny. Cursing again, you put all your strength into pulling back, but nothing happened except for the faint creaking of the storage shelves.

When the whole thing had come down, showering you in the Christmas decorations you’d been looking for, you had ended up with more than you bargained for. Tinsel in boxes, dusty and tangled, had caught you unawares, and you were now trapped, two floors underground, tied up in ridiculously strong strings of glittery and shiny plastic. It wasn’t painful, but it was awkward. You were half under the shelf, with your ass sticking out, your toes barely touching the ground where you’d been reaching for the boxes at the bottom.

“Help!”

The pitiful scream was all you could manage, and when you tried to untangle yourself from the mess, you realised that your blouse was caught on the shelf, just to add to the problems. You needed rescuing.

Heavy footsteps cut through the silence, muffled by the shelves above your head, and you struggled a little more, mostly to draw attention to your situation. The door to the storage room opened, and the footsteps halted, only to be followed up by a low chuckle. “Well…” Sam drawled, leaning back against the door frame, watching your wriggling rear. “Looks like you’ve got yourself into a bit of a situation.”

“Sam, I love you,” you started, gritting your teeth. “And I could really use some help from my loving boyfriend right now.”

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. “Why would I destroy a perfect opportunity to look at your ass?”

“You can look at my damn ass anytime you want,” you snapped, resuming your futile tugging on the tinsel that had trapped you. “Just get me out of this sparkly nightmare!”

“Nope.”

“Sam!”

He was quiet for a moment, and you thought he was actually going to help you. Then you felt the feather light touch of his fingers on your rear, and your entire body tensed. “Remember last month?” There was a pause, and you frowned, trying to look over your shoulder at him, but all you could see was his muscled torso and - fuck - he was only wearing one layer. “When you and Dean decided to prank me with the shampoo?”

You suppressed a snigger, knowing it would only make things worse. The incident he was talking about, you remembered all too well, but you were surprised it had taken him this long to take revenge. His hair had been faintly pink for at least a week, and he’d been amazingly pissed at the both of you. It had been mostly Dean’s idea… but you were entirely complicit.

“I - I remember,” you stuttered. “Sam, I’m sorry, it was only a joke -”

“I didn’t find it that amusing.” His tone was a sharp as the edge of a blade, and you stilled, feeling his hand dip lower between your thighs. “But maybe you could make amends…” He trailed off and you sucked in a breath, arousal flooding through you at the slight touch of his fingers on the seam of your pants. “Do you think you could do that, Y/N?”

You were at his mercy, caught in a trap of tinsel, and you released the lungful of air you were holding, feeling it come out in a shuddering rush. Sam was perfectly still behind you, waiting for your answer. You could tell him no, tell him that you didn’t want it - you’d be lying. 

“Y/N?”

“How do you want me to make amends?” you asked, wondering if your voice was as muffled as it sounded.

Sam’s fingers tapped against your covered core, and he hummed, before taking them away. “You’re my toy, Y/N. And toys get used, don’t they?”

A “gah” sound was on the tip of your tongue, but you swallowed it down and nodded, before realizing he couldn’t see you do that. “Yes,” you croaked, pausing before adding to it. “Sir.”

There was a movement of the air behind you, and Sam groaned, palming himself through his pants. “Fuck, you’re a good girl,” he muttered, stroking your ass again. “You gonna let me use you? Right where you are? All tied up?” He laughed lightly, and you squeezed your eyes shut as he traced the waistband of your pants. “You look very seasonal right now.”

You wanted to tell him to go fuck himself, but in actuality, he was going to fuck you, and it was likely you would enjoy every moment of it. It wasn’t like Sam was ever one to disappoint.

“Only downside to this, is that I can’t fuck your mouth,” he mused, tugging at your pants. “But there are other options available.”

“Sam, wait -” you gasped, as the cool air assaulted your bare ass. He paused, looking up, and you knew if you told him no right there, he’d stop and free you from your tinsel prison. “We don’t have any lube for that.” Your entire body tensed, waiting for him to reply, and he sighed reluctantly.

“You’re right. Don’t want to hurt my favorite toy. Maybe we could leave that for another time.”

“A-another time?” you replied, your voice a little high pitched. “Sam -”

“You’ve taken me there before,” he answered, pulling your panties down, before pressing the pad of his thumb between your asscheeks, stroking your puckered little hole. “And I know you loved every second. Doesn’t matter where I’m inside you, does it?”

Shaking your head, you shivered, feeling his fingers dip lower. “No…” you whispered, closing your eyes again.

“Good girl.” His fingers were tracing your folds now, opening you up. Using his other hand, he pulled your pants down further, and then moved, and you realized he was on his knees. “Stay still. And don’t cum.” Before you could say anything, his tongue was stroking over your soaked pussy, spreading your lips and lapping at your hole. You mewled, gasped and panted, unable to do anything but take his onslaught, and enjoy your punishment.

All too soon, the pressure in your belly built up, and Sam knew exactly when to stop. You were so close; your pussy twitched with each stroke of his tongue, but as soon as your climax approached he stopped dead, laughing as your ass wiggled in frustration.

“What did I say?”

You stifled a growl, dropping your head to the shelf underneath. “Don’t cum,” you repeated, your body thrumming with the near-pleasure. “Sam -”

“Quiet,” he ordered, slapping your ass lightly. “Don’t cum, or I’ll leave you here. With your pants around your ankles.”

“You wouldn’t,” you replied, narrowing your eyes, and Sam laughed again.

“Try me, darlin’.”

You didn’t want to take the risk. Sam would definitely carry out his threat, even if it meant his brother or the angel copping an eyeful of his girlfriend’s most intimate parts. There was a little thrill that went through you at the thought of either of them taking advantage - who wouldn’t fantasize about those two? But Sam would never let that happen. If he was anything, he was possessive.

His tongue flicked out across your pussy again, and you groaned, before jerking as he dragged his tongue up to your twitching asshole. The puckered ring of muscle was tight when he licked over it, and you inhaled sharply when he thrust his tongue against it, teasing entry. “Sam…”

“You have any idea how much I wanna fuck your ass, Y/N?” You did, but you weren’t about to answer his rhetorical question. Sam loved any aspect of sex - so long as he was in control. Surprisingly, or not so much, you were fine with that. “Wanna fill your belly with my cum.”

His name escaped your lips again, just as he resumed licking and sucking wherever he could reach. Deft fingers stroked over your clit, and god, you wanted to cum screaming for him, but Sam wasn’t about to let that happen until he was satisfied. You could beg and cry for him, but he’d never let you cum until he said it was time.

“You should get stuck in things more often,” he said, getting to his feet, landing a light smack on your ass. “I mean, you’re so pretty like this, all spread out and trapped. I’ve got half a mind to leave you here after, dripping with cum, ready for me to use you again.” Panic flared in your chest, and you struggled a little, until he laughed and patted your rump delicately. “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you here. Got too many plans for you.”

“Sam -” you breathed, arching your back as he unzipped his pants. “Please…”

“Love it when you beg,” Sam snarled, placing one hand on the small of your back as he lined up his cock with your soaked cunt. “You want this?” he asked, and you nodded hard enough to shake your entire body. “Verbal answers, toy.”

“Yes!” you cried, almost sobbing with need for him. In one swift thrust, he was buried inside you to the hilt, and his own impatience got the better of him. He started to fuck you hard, enough to shake the entire shelving unit, sending baubles crashing to the ground. The tinsel holding you prisoner gradually started to loosen, but all thoughts of escaping fled your mind - all you cared about was Sam getting you off.

When his thumb circled your asshole again, this time slick with wetness, you could only push back, desperate to be filled everywhere. It wasn’t a new game, and Sam was always gentle - you guessed he’d spat on his thumb before even attempting this.

“My cock filling you up, baby? Stretching you open?” He kept talking, and you kept screaming, needing more and more, and Sam was more than happy to oblige. His thumb pressed in harder, forcing the muscle to give way, and when he sank the digit into you up to the knuckle, you almost slipped, almost came screaming. “Don’t cum, Y/N,” Sam warned again. “You cum when I’ve filled this tight little pussy.”

You were sweating now, and you were fairly certain your ribs were bruised from the impact of the shelf against your torso, but all you could focus on was the in-out-friction of his cock, the way he dragged against exactly the right spot. When he leaned in, looping his other hand under your belly to stroke your clit, he felt the punch of his cock into you body and groaned loudly.

“I can feel myself inside you, baby,” he whispered, and you clenched, whimpering. Your hands were caught, and you couldn’t feel what he was feeling. “Paunching your belly out with my big dick - you like that?”

You could only weep your answer. “Yes, Sam, please… I need to cum.”

He smirked, rubbing his index finger against your clit. “You wanna cum that bad, Y/N? Make me cum first, use your cunt and make me cum.” Tears were streaming down your face now, and you nodded, using the little movement you had to push back and meet his thrusts. Sam was fucking your ass with his thumb now, and the added friction was teasing the edge of your orgasm.

HIs cock twitched and you heard him take a breath, his thrusts becoming a little erratic. You squeezed your muscles, tightening around him, and with a growl, Sam came hard, slamming into you so hard that your body jolted forward, freeing the hold of the tinsel on your arm. At the same moment, he withdrew his thumb from your ass and you came, screaming his name over and over.

Sam pulled away, and you fell backwards into him - he caught you as you fell, cradling you in his arms, but you both ended up on the floor with your pants around your ankles, and tinsel everywhere. He laughed loudly, while you groaned and tried to hide your face in his shirt.

“You okay?” he asked, still chortling. 

“I’m fine, if a little bruised,” you replied, trying to sound snooty about it.

“Aww, poor baby,” he teased, cupping your face and bringing his lips to yours. “I’m sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

“You’re an ass, Sam Winchester.” It was said with love, and you couldn’t help but smile, even as you felt cum dripping out of your pussy. A disgusted grimace twisted your face, and you glanced up at Sam, who looked just as grossed out by his softening cock leaving a sticky trail on his thigh. “Shower? I’m all glittery.”

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Sam grinned back. “What were you looking for in here anyway?”

You shrugged, pulling your pants up as you got to your feet. “Christmas stuff. I wasn’t expecting to be attacked by decorations. We need to exorcise the tinsel.”


End file.
